


Bubbling Over

by ShippityDooWah



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippityDooWah/pseuds/ShippityDooWah
Summary: Bubblegum is overworked and needs a break, marceline knows the perfect distraction





	Bubbling Over

**Author's Note:**

> its 230am I should be sleeping, BUUUT this fic idea has been rattling around in my brain for quite some time so I figured I'd get it out

Marceline had decided to move in with Bubblegum and the arrangement worked wonders until Marcy realized PBs love of science. It was a few hours from sunrise and Marcy was getting bored of her book.

"What have I told you about science in the bedroom?" Marceline hissed into bubblegums ear, snaking her arms around her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry Marcy, but I'm at a breaking point. Theyres just a few variables I can't quite get down." Bonnie said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And I'm at my breaking point!" Marcelline said irritated as she grabbed bonnies chair and spun her around. Bubblegums eyes grew wide when she realized Marcelline was in nothing but a pair of black lace panties and a black lace top. 

"Sometimes," Marceline began as she grabbed an empty test tube, "I feel like you love science," she rubbed the test tube up Bubblegums inner thigh, "more than you love me." she punctuated the sentence by slamming the tube on the table and shattering it to bits. Bubblegum jumped. Bonnie was sightly aroused from the teasing, startled by the violence and sorrowed by her lovers words. She jumped up out of the chair, her labcoat swooshing with the motion

"Thats not it at all!" She said defensively. Marcys face was one of hurt and it was unwavering. 

"Marcy you know I love you." Bubblegum said as she stroked the side of her vampires face.

"Then how come we haven't taken things to the next level?! Your too invested in your work..... Thats how I lost you last time." Marcy just looked at the floor. Drudging up old memories was heart wrenching to say the least. 

"....... Marcy," bonnie began as she reached out for her. Marcelline grabbed her hand. Then, her face became wicked. Bonnie was a little worried. Marcelline grabbed her by the shoulders and flew her to the bed and dropped her on it. Bonnie landed with a soft thud and sigh. 

"I'm tired of waiting. Tonight, I'm going to show you that your mine. By the end of the night you'll be screaming my name." Marcelines fanged grin was devilish. 

"You know I'm a virgin. Ive only been to 3rd base and that was with you...." Bonnies voice betrayed her and showed how nervous she was. Marceline crawled up beside her and caressed her side. 

"I'll be gentle. And I won't bite. Much." she whispered in PBs ear. Bubblegum could feel marcelines smiling teeth on the shell of her ear and it made her shutter. Marcy sat up and threw her leg over Bonnie to straddle her.

"This coat, it has to go." Marcy punctuated the statement by ripping it open. buttons went flying and Bonnie swooned. Before Marceline bubblegum ly in nothing but a pair of pink silk panties. 

"You are so exquiste." Marcy remarked. Bubblegum was speechless. Marcy leaned her head down and kissed her tenderly. Bonnie slid her hand down marcys back. Marcy proceeded to kiss down Bonnie's neck and chest. She cupped one of her breast in her hand and began flicking her thumb over the perking nipple there. Bonnie sighed. 

"Let's go all the way. I want to. With you, my sweet." Marcelines red eyes were so sincere as she looked into her lovers eyes. Bonnabelle smiled and nodded her head in approval. Marcy just smiled and leaned down, gently placing her mouth on the perky nipple. Bubblegum sighed. Her skin was soft, supple and tasted so sweet. 

"I need more of you. I want you." 

"Ooooh Marceline." Marcy trailed kisses down her stomachs til she reached her silky panties. Bonnie was a panting mess already. Marcy rubbed her nose against her clit and Bonnie arched her back and moaned in response.

"So wet and sticky for me." Marcy grinned devilishly as she gingerly took her panties in her teeth and procedded to tear them off. Bonnie gasped as her wet clit was exposed to the cool air. Marcy started slow with a quick swipe up the slit with the tip of her tounge. Bonnie laced her fingers into Marcy's hair. Bonnie tasted just like bubblegum. So sweet and sticky and marceline couldn't get enough. She started lapping at the folds. 

"Oh my glob, Marcy don't stop." Bonnie panted out. Marceline proceeded to suck on her clit and bring her close to the edge. The vampire instincts in her took over though, and she bit Bonnie on the thigh and began sucking. 

"Marcy! Ahhhh!' bubblegum couldn't hold back and drenched Marcy. She licked her lips and lapped her folds a few more times. It tasted like sprite and she loved it. Bonnie was coming down from her high and Marcy was still on cloud nine. Marcy pulled her top off and tossed it   
To the side. She shoved her hand between her thighs and started rubbing. Bonnie looked down at this sight. Marcelines head was thrown back and her hand was frantically rubbing over her panties. Bonnie placed her leg between Marcy's and pushed up causing friction. Marcy moaned out and ground down into her. 

"Now, its my turn to take you to extasy." Bonnie declared. She shoved Marcy back and pinned her hand above her head. Bonnie started rubbing Marcy's breast. Pinching her nipple between her index and middle finger and gently tugging. Marcy muffled a moan. 

"You like that? I run a kingdom, I can dominate too." bubblegum delaired with a grin. Marcy watched as Bonnie started running her hand down her smooth gray stoamche. Bonnies slit was still dripping and it turned marcy on even more. Marcy reached down and slapped Bonnie's ass, she watched as it jiggled like jello. Bonnie giggled and dove her hand deep into Marcy's panties. Marceline bucked up into Bonnie's hand. Bubblegum slid two smooth fingers over marcelines folds and watched her eyes go wild. 

"Mmmmmore." Marcy managed to moan out. Bonnie plunged the fingers deep inside Marcy. She was thanked with a long moan. Marcy's head loled back and forth in extasy as bubblegum pumped her fingers in and out. Bonnie straddled Marcy's leg and pressed her slit down in her thigh and began rocking back and forth.

"I want to try something." Marcy said as she started pulling her panties down. Bubblegum moved her hand and allowed Marcy to be fully nude. Marcy was close to the edge and was frantic. She grabbed bubblegums legs and interlocked them with her own and pulled her up til their wet slits met. They both moaned out and began grinding into each other. Their pace quickened and the moans became louder. Marceline was the first to come undone leaving their thighs slick. This in turn caused bubblegum to shortly follow suit. They relaxed onto the bed. Legs still tangled. Sticky, wet, and satisfied. 

"I have a confession, you were my first." Marceline finally said as she untangled thier legs.   
"You are my first too. My first everything. " bubblegum confessed

**Author's Note:**

> this story is crackesque (lol) if you did enjoy please leave kudos and comments (even criticism is welcomed!)


End file.
